Just a Little Visit
by Northwestern
Summary: Spoilers to Line in the Sand. Sam's still in the infirmary, but who comes and visits her? SJ established.


Just a little tag to A Line in the Sand. I'm in love with that ep. A little ship, angst and whump…. What more could a girl want? ;)

This is dedicated to my stalkees (L.A. Doyle and JenniferJF), to inspire them to write more fics. See? I can write as well! ;)

sJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSj

She lays there, sleeping peacefully. He sits down in the chair next to her, and watches her chest rise with each breath. Her presence is comforting to him. It had been a close call this time.

He takes her hand in his, stroking softly with his thumb. He's glad she's there. He feels a jerk in his hand. She's waking up.

"Daniel?" her voice calls out.

He swallows. He knew she'd be out of it after the surgery and the medication she was under.

"Nope." he replies.

"Jack." she states simply. Her lips turn into a smile, with her eyes closed, her body still aching.

"I'm here Sam. Always."

Sam drifted back in to a deep sleep, with Jack at her side.

sJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSj

When she woke again, Jack was nowhere to be seen. As soon as she saw her most critical patient was awake, Dr. Lam rushed to Sam's bedside. The brunette doctor checked Sam's vitals before asking how she was doing.

"Fine. When can I be put back on the mission rotation?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

"Not so fast, Colonel Carter!" came a voice from the doorway. Jack walked in, happy to see that Sam was awake again. "You're not to be out of this bed for at least another week"

"And who made you a medical officer, Jack?" Sam said sarcastically, despite her low level of comfort.

It was then Dr. Lam that looked up. "Actually, Colonel, your were injured severly. It's going to be a few more weeks until you're on the mission rotation. At least."

Sam had been expecting it. At least she had company.

sJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSj

A few days later Sam was sitting upright in bed, doing light work on her laptop. She closed it up when she saw Jack walk in to the infirmary.

"Back so soon?" she asked. Jack had left to get lunch ten minutes ago, and she wasn't expecting him back for at least another ten. Those airmen could get vicious when it came to their mid-day meal.

"Being a general has its advantages," he replied with a goofy grin. He handed her a turkey sandwich and opened up his ham sandwich.

They were quietly eating and enjoying each other's presence when Sam broke the silence.

"I thought I would never see you again. That'd you simply get a message delivered by Cam that I was…. gone." She simply stated.

"Sam, you're here now. I don't know how I'd handle that situation, I really don't. It's incredibly hard to sit back in a comfy chair while watching you travel across the galaxy fighting these monsters. The thought of something happening to you out there terrifies me." Jack sought Sam's hands with his.

"Jack, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Sam said, almost defensively.

"I know. Of course I know that Carter, hell, you were the best second in command I've ever had!" Jack looked around before whispering, "and the best looking second in command I've ever had!"

Sam smiled. It was so nice to have Jack wit her. He had gotten a two week leave from the Pentagon to stay with her. They were making the best of their time together. It was nice acting like a real married couple for once.

"And you sir, are the best looking commanding officer, _I've_ ever had." Sam said, putting emphasis on "sir", knowing it would drive Jack crazy.

"Well, George's going to be upset to here that. Oh well, I'll guess he'll have to deal with the fact that I've got a beautiful, intelligent blonde as a wife, and she's all mine!" Jack said playfully, before bending down to kiss her.

They were interrupted by none other than the missing members of SG-1.

"Hey Sam-oh, sorry General O'Neill. Uh, we'll be going now." Said Cameron. He grabbed Vala to head out the door.

"Cam, you can come back in here, we're done!" Sam called out.

The three walked back in the infirmary. As the three took their seat, everyone was aware of the missing presence in the room. Still, they talked and laughed. Jack entertained with many stories of missions where of course, _something_ had gone wrong.

Cameron smiled. Jack's presence had lightened the mood considerably with Daniel gone. Teal'c and Sam especially seemed to benefit from his company. He and Vala let the three reminisce about years gone by, when Sam was still a major and Teal'c had no hair.

They could all get through this. With eachother.

sJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSj

Wow… what started out as a simple S/J story involved into a bit of team and…. everything else….

Please review!!


End file.
